Look Into My Eds
"Look Into My Eds" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy misuses the hypnotizing wheel from Double D's new psychology manual and hypnotizes the Cul-de-Sac into obeying his command. Plot After yet another failed scam, the Eds see that the mail is here. It turns out to be Edd's new psychology manual. After Edd gives Ed and Eddy a personality test, Eddy is sure the book is wrong. Eddy is scornful of Double D's new psychology manual but sees possibilities in his hypnotizing wheel after he demonstrates on wannabe ballerina Ed. Then the Eds go all around the neighborhood hypnotizing everyone. Despite his reservations, Double D trots along after the others as Eddy embarks on a hypnotizing reign of terror (after all, he can always take notes). Kevin monkeys around, Sarah can't get enough yummy bugs, Jimmy flexes his pecs and Rolf becomes altogether unpleasant. Success goes straight to Eddy's head - people will pay to see talent of this size, he'll soon be rolling in Jawbreakers! Unfortunately his plans are thwarted by the Kankers, who have hypnotizing plans of their own for the Eds. Someone get a spare frisbee! Quotes *'Edd': from a branch with Eddy, listening to the screams of the paying customers careening downhill in the Eds 'bus' "I'm afraid this may constitute a refund." ---- *'Lee': "Look at me! I'm a movie star!" May: "I'm a TV star!" Marie: "You've been canceled. I'm a TV star." ---- *'Ed': Kevin hypnotized as a monkey bites Ed's head "AHH! Get him of me, Eddy! Get him off!" ---- *'Jonny': "I don't get it. What's Eddy doing Plank? Plank?! What have you done? Plank is a mindless zombie! NO!!" ---- *'Ed': to normal and does the splits "Ow, my calves hurt." ---- *'Jimmy': "My pecs hurt…" [Monkey Kevin jumps on Jimmy to pick the bugs out of Jimmy's hair and Frog Sarah takes Kevin's bug loot] ---- *'Eddy': "Prepare to be mesmerated!" Lee: "No way I'll be mesmerated. I ate my roughage!" ---- *'Ed': "Hey, what are you guys doing up there?" Eddy: "Knitting sweaters, you maniac!" ---- *'Ed': thinks "Buttered toast!" Edd: "Well, you're psychologically normal." Eddy: "How is buttered toast normal?" Trivia/Goofs *When Eddy is projected onto the big screen, he and the podium are projected in black and white, but in one shot, the podium he uses is projected onto the big screen as regular brown. *When Eddy hypnotizes Kevin, Kevin says "Youch!" as he transforms, but his mouth doesn't move. *When Eddy first attempts to hypnotize Jonny, it doesn't work, even though he was staring right at him. Later on, Eddy gets him with an indirect projection of his hypnotic effects. *In the beginning the Eds are using the first vehicle to be shown on Ed, Edd n Eddy, a bus as part of their latest scam. *This is the only appearance of Eddy's alter ego Eddy-Dini. *During the bus scene, Ed's eyebrow is thicker than usual. *The Psychology Manual is first used in this episode. *Rolf flies for the first and only time in this episode. *When they're on the bus, Rolf says "Goodbye", but his mouth doesn't move. *If Edd had money for Kevin when he was hypnotized, how come he didn't tell Eddy so they could buy jawbreakers? *Right before Eddy and Edd jumped out of the runaway bus, Eddy said "Women and children first!". This is how the people on the Titanic evacuated before it sank. *Trivially, when Rolf acknowledges the Eds as he's scrubbing his animals, he says "Hello, fellows!" as opposed to the usual "Ed boys." *The color of Eddy's tongue had changed to a type of orange rather than its usual yellow green color. *How they got a podium and big screen in such short notice is never explained? Hypnotizing Wheel Effects *Ed - Ballerina (by Edd), Dog (by the Kankers) *Kevin - Monkey (by Eddy), Zombie (by Eddy) *Sarah - Frog'' , Zombie ''(both by Eddy) *Jimmy - Wrestler, Zombie (both by Eddy) *Jonny - Zombie (by Eddy) *Plank - Mindless Zombie (by Eddy) *Rolf (mostly by Ed) - Man Eating Noodle, Big Hairy Bat, Zombie, was almost turned into a scary Fire-Breathing Lady when Eddy told Ed to stop, Zombie (AGAIN but by Eddy) *Eddy - Dog (by the Kankers) *Edd - Dog (by the Kankers) Video T5LkteIX8Hk Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed